One-Shot Series
by klovec
Summary: Klaus and Caroline short stories.
1. In a bed of leaves

"You're fucking him."

It was quite a statement. Words uttered with such disdain, Caroline felt her whole body recoil. She looked away from Elena and for a minute concentrated on the movement of the trees outside their dorm window. The reddened leaves danced with the wind, some breaking free pirouetting in the air before letting it take them until their inevitable free fall into the ground. It was beautiful to watch to watch. Fall at Whitmore had been giving her new perspectives and she was starting to appreciate the beauty in things others took for granted.

She smiled thinking of the first moment it had all become so beautiful for her. Fresh from her disillusion, thanks to Tyler's asshole self, she had lied on the ground naked with her legs around the hard body that pounded unmercifully into her and fucked the sadness away from her. The cool win had washed over her body and the leaves had fallen like a red and rust rain that covered them. From that day, her eyes had been opened. Now she turned and looked at the best friend she had left, since Bonnie was gone, and tried to figure out how to explain. He heart wanted to expound on every reason and was even foolish enough to want to apologize, but words failed her and her brain held reason captive leaving only the truth flow through her lips.

"Yes." She responded as if it were the most natural of things.

"Yes?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Yes." Caroline reiterated. She was sitting on her bed. She felt like she was having an out of body experience as she watched her legs cross and her hands fold in front of her while the indignant brunette was standing in front of her.

"Is that all you have to say? You're just going to admit it like it's nothing?" Elena asked her tensely.

"You asked me if I'm fucking him. I told you the truth. Yes, I am." She replied calmly.

"Caroline."

"Elena" She says mimicking her friend's tone.

Elena was at a loss. She expected many things but this nonchalance coming from Caroline left her unsure of what to think. She is pretty sure her friend must be going insane so she opts to try and rationalize. "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I start? Or why am I still doing it?"

Elena can't help but gape at her. This seems to have been happening for a while. "Why to all the questions."

"Well, the first time was out of anger. I found out Jesse is working for him and he had told him about Tyler and I breaking up. So he came to make sure I was ok. I was pissed because I figured he was secretly happy about this and also because he was spying on me. So we argued on the far side of campus and an hour later, I was on the floor under him being fucked like never in my life."

Elena gasped at her crude language and even more at the smile that played on Caroline's lips.

"Every time after has been because I've been so hungry for him I can't help myself. He seems to everywhere at once and he knows… just want to do to make me scream. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. Even when he's not here, I feel his lips gliding all over my body." She sighs and her smile deepens.

"What happened to you Caroline?" Elena asked, her beautiful face in wrinkled confusion.

"Nothing. Everything. I decided to stop playing supporting actress to your life and got my own show." She smiled "But since you can't function without a supporting cast, by all means, lay on your latest drama on me."

"What is your problem?" Elena says scrunching her face. "I was the one telling you to get over Tyler and go out with other guys. I just didn't expect it to be the guy that killed my aunt Jenna and caused me so much much misery."

"You You You. Your family, your problems, your everything." She sighs. "I don't have a problem Elena. I just don't want to justify myself to you or anyone. I just decided to follow your advice."

"What's that?" Elena asked confused.

"I'm letting him a bad boy ruffle my feathers. But you know me. I'm all about fabulous. It can't be just ANY bad boy. It has to be the devil incarnate." She smirked.

"Caroline, this isn't you…" Elena said disgusted.

"You were right, you know?" Caroline interrupted. "I was having dirty thoughts about him" She pauses. "I still do... Of course now they're not thoughts…just memories."


	2. Trust Issues

_I can't get Drake's Trust Issues, out of my mind because that's what was whispering to me while watching Klaus last night. So I've been thinking about this today. What would the phone call look like if he had made it. This is what came up._

Thanks to Laura for all her help with this one.

* * *

"This better be good. I'm in the middle of an investigation." She answered testily after looking at her screen.

There was silence on the other side.

"Hello!"

Silence again. This time it unnerved her. Her mind began to race and fills the space with dreaded possible scenarios, all ending in the one she couldn't accept.

"Are you going to talk or be creeper and just breathe in my ear?" She uses anger to mask fear.

"I'm hanging up." She says.

She won't. She never did.

"Caroline."

This time she paused. Hearing her name in his voice was a delicious feeling. She shook it off.

"Yes…"

"I was just calling to see how you're doing." He said sounding a bit unsure, maybe nervous.

The pressure in her stomach increased.

"Seriously? Klaus…" She began exasperated.

"Did you know Tyler's here?" He asked softly.

"Yes. He told me he was going there." She replied honestly. "Is there" that's the part of the sentence she heard louder. "What happened?"

"He kidnapped Hayley, we fought. I had the chance to kill him." He said nonchalantly.

But he didn't.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you?" she surprised herself by asking. She knew the answer. This is what confused her time and time again. Why did she want to hear him say it?

"Did you want me to?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No!"

He chuckled. "I figured as much."

"Thank you." She found herself saying.

He didn't reply just fell into silence again.

She frowned. "Is everything ok?" She heard herself ask.

"Everything's fine, love. Closer to my throne every day." He replies.

She frowns deeper. "How's your backstabbing baby mama doing? That poor child." She laments.

He doesn't laugh. That worries her. Normally, she takes shots at Hayley and he laughs. It's been their constant since he told her about Hayley.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to continue playing 20 questions?" She asked finally getting a bit firm.

"I had a minor argument with Elijah." He said after a couple of seconds.

Caroline knew this meant it was something major. "What happened?

He went on to tell her how Tyler kidnapped Hayley, how Elijah had been frantic, and his altercation with Tyler. Then he told her how Tyler had discovered the child's attributes and how his brother and Hayley believed Klaus had known all along. That he planned to use the child to create a hybrid army.

"Well that's ridiculous. How could you have known the baby's powers when you didn't even know you could make a baby with your 1000 year old sperm?" She asked scoffing.

His voice was dry when he said "Thanks" but he smiled.

"The question is really what are you going to do with this knowledge?" She asks making him sober up.

"I don't know" He answers honestly. "I've never thought of this but I don't want the child in any danger or peril."

"Then, I think you do know what you're going to do."

He stays silent.

"Klaus…you know you don't owe them anything, right?" She pauses. "Not Elijah, not Rebekah, and definitely not the wereslut. They can believe what they want. You are not a slave to their preconceived notions of you."

"Elijah cares for her." He said simply.

"And that bothers you because…you care for her too?" She asked unable to keep the tightness from her voice.

He laughed this time, truly laughed.

"I guess this is the part of the conversation where it's my turn to reassure you? Your jealousy does me good, love." He says and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not jealous! Far from it. If you, or Elijah, want to play captain save-a-ho, then by all means, do so." She huffed.

He chuckled again, making her more agitated.

"Caroline, I think you know all Hayley is to me is an incubator. I'm waiting for a stubborn wench that won't make up her mind." He whispers the last sentence.

He can hear her blowing air out of her mouth and can picture her eyes rolling at the same time.

I'm a bastard. Mikael wasn't a good father example. Elijah and Rebekah resent me. I'm practically forcing her to stay by my side." He admits.

Finally, we get to the root of the matter, she thinks.

"Your father doesn't need to be what you model yourself after. You won't ever be like he was or have to make the same mistakes with your baby that you made with Elijah and Rebekah." She retorts.

"How do you know?" He asked. She sounded so sure.

"I just do. You just have to stop reacting like a hurt child." She said with a sigh. "Stop lashing out. You have goals and you have to stop pushing others away but if they go on their own, let them. You don't need that."

"But what if I can't stop." He whined.

"Then I'll just slap it out of you." She declared bringing silence between them once more.

Never one to waste an opportunity, he jumped in. "You would have to be here to do that, love." With me, he wanted to add.

"Don't start." She warned.

"I'm just pointing out logistics, sweetheart." He said tongue in cheek. His voice and accent causing shivers down her spine. She bit her lip before answering.

"Speaking of logistics, won't your little bartender get upset when I get there?" She asked so sassy she didn't realize what she just said.

When.

He did it made him smile from ear to ear to hear it.

"You mean Cami?" He made sure to drag the name.

"Yes, I mean Cami." She said dragging the name as well in a perfect imitation.

He pressed his fist against his lips to prevent from laughing.

"She's Marcel's intended." He said pursing his lips.

"You intended to be my last yet Hayley is pregnant as we speak." She shot back.

"That happened before but since you brought it up, does that mean you expect me to be faithful to you?" He asked.

"Uh…" she was at a loss for words.

"I didn't know there was an interest. Sending signals is another one of your not strong suits." He needled.

"Shut up Klaus." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to anger you with the truth." He was the one to bite his lip this time waiting for her answer.

"Oh I'm not angry. It's not fault you don't really know how to read the signals I send." She stated.

Now he was at a loss for words. "Oh?"

"I have to go. I see Elena looking for me." She said hastily.

"Ok" He said. His disappointment was obvious. "Thank you, Caroline." He added sincerely.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. Then added "hey, Klaus…"

"Yes?"

"Enjoy it while you can because your time with the bartender is coming to an end. Soon."

With that she hung up.

His phone fell out of his hand.


	3. With Thanks Given

This one shot is inspired by two things. The promo pics of the Originals Thanksgiving dinner, and two graphics I made for my blog on Tumblr: Loveyou914

* * *

String lights frame the walls giving an intimate look as the big lamps have been dimmed. The table was set in the middle of the courtyard with its traditional New Orleans charm. It was set with the finest German china money can buy. The décor combined tradition with opulence. What else would you expect in a Thanksgiving dinner hosted by millionaire monsters?

Everything was in place. The decadent Cajun dishes, fruit, desserts, and finally the infamous turkey were served. The finest champagne and white wine were chilled. He grinned. He was prepared as he always was to play his assigned role. He would give the audience what it wants.

He was the devil.

He watched his siblings enter the courtyard and he opened his arms in welcome. Elijah raised an eyebrow. He wore an elegant suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Rebekah next to him looked beautiful in her body fitted green dress. A smile adorned her face; her eyes alight with prospect and anticipation.

"Welcome brother, sister, you look beautiful." As they approach, he walks to meet them and embraces each.

Beyond them, he sees the approaching woman. His pleasant grin turns into a full fledge mocking smirk.

"Come on in, Rosemary, I've saved you a special place." He chortles.

Elijah's lips tighten into a line as he chastises. "Niklaus, must your jokes always be in poor taste?

"Oh come on brother, I'm just having a little fun. It's a family celebration. If we can't tease each other, we might as well be dead." He teases, holding out his hand. Though skeptical, Hayley takes it and lets him guide her to her appointed seat. She and the other two Originals exchange surprised glances as they realize it's at the head of the table.

Klaus pulls her chair and helps her sit. He scoffs as she sits cross legged on the chair. Rebekah lets out a tight breath at the etiquette faux pas, looking at Elijah through the corner of her eye to gage his reaction. It never comes. He just moves to take the seat next to Hayley.

"If you don't mind brother, I'll like to take this seat next to the most important person in this family." Klaus chimes, an obvious mock at Elijah's words from the past. "Just for tonight. After dinner, you can go back to playing Joseph of Nazareth."

Rebekah frowned at them, Elijah scowled, and Hayley looked away. Klaus just smiled as he looked at his sister's intrigued face.

He sensed the arrival of his guest but didn't bother to raise his head. It was his way of subtracting importance to it. However, he knew things were not as he expected when he saw the reaction of those around him before he looked up. He saw it in Rebekah, the way she half smiled then it dissolved as quickly as it came. Her whole body became rigid and he saw the rage begin to build. Behind him, he heard Hayley gasp at the same time he picked up the scent that had him snapping his own gaze towards the entrance.

Marcel walked in dressed in an impeccable black suit. It was European cut and obviously tailored to suit his muscular frame and slender hips. With his signature smile, he looked like he was plucked right out of a fashion runway. However, what had everyone in the room reacting was the woman whose hand he was holding.

She was a familiar face though very different from the way they were used to seeing her. Her hair was shorter in a long straight bob that came to her shoulders and bangs framing her forehead. Her makeup was natural with peach accents on her cheeks and heavy kohl on the eyes. It was perfectly contrasting the smoky eye effect. Her lips were glossing pink and formed into a little confident smile. Her body was framed by a long sleeve lace body fitted mini black dress that fell mid-thigh. It was a perfect ending to the dress, and the beginning of the showcase that were her legs. On her feet she wore impossibly high stiletto platforms.

"Forgive me, Niklaus, for taking he liberty of inviting someone without informing you but since you all know my new friend, I figured you wouldn't mind." Marcel said jovially.

The woman next to him smiled warmly as she acknowledged them all. "Rebekah, Elijah." Then her eyes turned to the other woman "Hayley! How pleasant to see you. You look radiant. I guess it's true what they say about pregnant women."

At the end of the sentence, she finally allowed her eyes to slowly travel to him. "Klaus" she said looking directly at him and not apparently fazed by the burning look he was bestowing upon her.

"Caroline." He acknowledge in a raspy whisper. The sound of it traveled through her and lodged itself in her spine. He gestured for all to sit.

She nursed the feeling for 2 seconds before polishing her smile. "Thank you for having me…well… us." She said turning to look at her date. Marcel's eyes roamed over her face slowly, almost sensually before he nodded and stepped back to hold out her chair for her.

Caroline smiled and thanked him before she sat directly across from Elijah and Marcel next to her, directly across from Klaus. The women in the room watched them with different emotions. Hayley was worried that she could reveal the truth about her child. She could see by the way Caroline looked at her that she knew. Further proof was the cold way in which she addressed Klaus and the way her eyes taunted him.

Rebekah on the other hand was seething. Rage burnt deep within her. Her evening was ruined. She hated that Marcel had shown up here with Caroline. She didn't even care that the reason was obviously to needle Nik. She was positive Marcel had no clue who Caroline really is to her brother which meant this is pure interest on his part for the leggy blonde. Sensing her stare and thoughts, Caroline turned to him and attempted to wipe an invisible mark from his full lips. Her thumb pad glided from the middle to the corner of his lips causing them to pucker in reaction. She lowered her eyes almost coyly.

Rebekah held her breath and resisted the urge of jumping over the table. She looked over at Klaus who whose hand was fisted over near his cutlery.

"So Caroline, how's everyone in Mystic Falls?" Elijah inquired oblivious of the backstories behind the palpable tension.

She smiled at him genuinely. "Well a lot has changed. Elena and Damon are happy…well as well as you can be when you are living with your boyfriend's brother who happens to be your ex-boyfriend and whom you both betrayed. Poor Stefan was locked in a safe by Silas and thrown to the bottom of the quarry while his brother and the love of his eternal life played house." Her eyes darted to Rebekah as she during the last part with a devastating smile.

She continues "As I'm sure you heard, Tyler's here now." Her eyes surveyed the table and watched in glee as tension took over everyone except Klaus, who chose the moment to finally speak for the first time.

"Is that what brings you here. Caroline? Your boyfriend?" He asked taking a sip from his wine while his eyes regarded her coldly.

She exhales into an exaggerated sigh. "No. Tyler and I are no longer together."

Marcel grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. "I'm sorry. Breakups are tough." He says softly with eyes that matched his words.

She offered him a smile when she said "Thank you." Then ads, "Though I am sure there are people here more than happy to hear that. Right Hayley? Or maybe you no longer care now that you're going to be a mommy?" She asked blinking in feign innocence.

Hayley opened her mouth but Klaus interjected.

"My condolences on the demise of the relationship…" he began but she stopped him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're really broken about it." She said with a smile but the sting was there.

"Well, there certainly is no love lost between the young Brutus and I but that doesn't mean I wasn't objective in my thoughts that he tends to aspire a little too high above his pay grade. He said eyeing her intensely.

The comment made her bristle inwardly but she kept it in check. "Elitism, Klaus?" she inquired raising an eyebrow while reaching for her wine glass.

"Not at all, I think self-awareness would be more accurate." He lets it hang in a minute enjoying the way her spine stiffens and smiles inwardly before adding. "If not, our impetuous young hybrid, what brings you here?"

The gauntlet had been thrown.

Up until now she had kept her body facing Elijah, watching the way he and Hayley looked at each other and taking mental notes, but she decided to address his direct statements. She turned towards him slowly, painfully so. When her eyes landed on him, she lowered her lashes and leaned her body a bit forward towards him.

It had the desire effect as she watched his eyes darken and smolder. The smile of anticipation he could not prevent, flourished. It wouldn't stay there for long.

"Someone once told me about this city and how I should experience the culture and the music, so I figured I would come see for myself." She smiled at him flirtatiously. He couldn't help himself but return it.

Everyone around them was watching the exchange with curiosity though for the two involved, they might as well not even exist.

"But then I found out he is otherwise occupied with many endeavors such as taking care of pregnant _friends_, tasty little bartenders, and …world domination?" She paused looking mischievously up and then back at him. "But I'm not sad. I found Marcel here, and he's been more than an adequate tour guide." She said never taking her eyes off Klaus but squeezing Marcel's arm.

Marcel chuckled deeply. Then took her hand and kissed it. "Who better to show you the kingdom, than its king?"

And just like that the air went out of the room. Though no one moved, all tensed. Caroline had to give it to Klaus; the smile remained in place though his eyes changed briefly. She was the only one to see it as she was looking at him. She decided to twist the knife a little more.

"Well, from what I've seen, your city is as good as advertised. The last two days have been…fun." She said with a delicate shrug.

Marcel laughed deeply. "Well, that would be an understatement." He looked around and conspicuously added "Our Caroline here does love champagne."

She laughed. "I do." Then her eyes widened. "You all should join us after dinner!"

Marcel clapped his hands eagerly.

* * *

She walked into her new home after the long night and threw her purse on the sofa. She loved the place. The old school charm of the town home. She made her way to her bedroom and discarded the high platforms. She exhaled deeply as the shoes came off her feet. She stretched and smiled a little remembering the events of the night.

She couldn't erase Rebekah's hateful eyes from her mind. The Original was positively seething at the attention Marcel gave Caroline. She wondered how the other woman had the control and never once attacked her. Though, Caroline knew she would confront Marcel tonight. She could also tell Marcel seemed to think he had the situation in check. Men were stupid.

And speaking of men, there was Klaus. Her smile widened thinking of all the emotions she saw in his face today. It couldn't have gone better. She poured a drink from the decanter with a smile then turned around and walked towards the chair across from her bed. She held out the tumbler.

He took it.

"Were you expecting me, love?" He asked softly taking the drink from her hand. He had been sitting in the dark waiting for her.

She walked to the bed and lounged on her side leaning on her elbow facing him. "No, but just because I didn't invite you, doesn't mean I should be rude. I'm in the real south now. Hospitality is not an option."

"How gracious." He replied, and she could hear the smug smile in his voice. It was calculated and the words that followed after told her how much in danger she was. "While I sip, you should start enumerating the reasons of why I shouldn't kill you."

"Kill me? Why? Because you're afraid I'm going to tell Marcel that Hayley's bundle of joy is also yours? Congratulations by the way." She smiled at the twitching muscle in his cheek.

He didn't answer her right away, just took another sip of his Bourbon, savoring it in his tongue. His eyes burnt her when he spoke again.

"This is really good Bourbon." He said as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

Her eyes narrowed, waving her hand around, before she pulled the trigger. "As you can see, Marcel spares no cost when trying to impress me."

He was on her before the tumbler hit the floor. "I've had enough of your little game, sweetheart." He said with his hands around her throat. "The only thing that's keeping you alive right now is me contemplating if I should satisfy my sexual curiosity by fucking you before I kill you." He squeezed her neck tighter.

She laughed. It was a loud cackle. His face darkened in anger until she spread her legs under him and his whole body shifted between her legs putting his aroused member in directly with her core area. His breath hitched on contact.

"I'm not Elijah, Klaus. I was there." She said before lowering her voice and adding "We both know I'm not just Tyler's girl."

The light in his eyes changed and unwound his hands from around her neck. "So that's what this is all about? A meaningless comment to Elijah about what wasn't of his concern? Scorn and jealousy is what has brought you to this point?"

"Jealousy?" She purred and brought her hands to either side of his face. She had never touched his face like that and the light of hope that shined in his eyes and the way he leaned into her touch made her stomach sink. But she had come too far to stop now.

"I think if anyone was jealous tonight…" She lifted her head up so their mouths was a thread away from each other "It was you. I saw the way you looked when I touched Marcel." He tensed above her.

"Did you want to kill us both when I kissed him just outside my door?" She smiled against his lips before her tongue darted out and she ran it flat against his mouth.

His hands found their way to her neck again though his body pressed closer to her.

"Don't play this game with me, sweetheart. Don't overestimate your worth." He said as he squeezed tighter.

"Oh I don't. I know exactly who I am to you." She said flinging him off her until he landed on his back on the floor by the other side of the bed.

He looked confused by her strength.

She walked to him and put her foot on his neck, holding him in place.

"I'm full of surprises tonight. Tell me Klaus, how much do you know Augustine vampires?" She asked pressing his heel harder against his throat.

* * *

"Augustine?" He repeated and then it made sense. "That's how you're stronger."

He was well acquainted with the Augustine Vampire Project (AVP). It started in the 50s by a classified faction of the CIA. The United States intelligence agency was desperate to develop an indestructible weapon for combat. The CIA launched this top secret research program to put into action the covert use of biological and chemical agents to enhance the ability and power of beings the majority of the population had no idea existed, vampires. Thus the Augustine Society, as the classified faction was known, made its priority to capture vampires and perform biological and chemical experiments on them.

They used Vervaine in small dosages and mixed it with vampire blood and human growth hormones to create a new type of blood that provided extra nourishment, strength, and helped develop a tolerance for the substance that would normally weaken a vampire. This new type of blood was named Invicta.

Soon after its development, the Augustine Society began implementing the AVP by injecting it on the captured vampires. After killing a couple of hundred in the process, they were finally able to fine tune the Invicta formula and it began vampires were stronger than usual and the longer the Invicta treatments went, the stronger they became. However, there were side effects they did not anticipate. The main side effect was that Augustine Vampires didn't crave human blood but vampire blood. It was an added bonus for the army as the new vampire race would protect the American soldiers because they didn't need to feed on them. They would feed on other vampires. They had stumbled into a goldmine.

What they didn't count on was the new vampires becoming so strong they attempted to take over the CIA and the government. So they turned to the Original family, who were extremely eager to help them. Klaus had thoroughly enjoyed fighting and putting down the roided vamps. It had been the most fun he had fighting in almost a thousand years. The project was destroyed but there were still rumors that two of the scientists had run away with the blood and all the paperwork. The other rumor was that a new string of Invicta had been in development that would prove to be even stronger, faster acting. He never heard of it again.

Until tonight.

* * *

He turned to look at her after finishing the story. She looked so much like the old Caroline but he knew she couldn't be. Strength emanated from her. How did he not see this earlier? He had been so caught up in how beautiful she looked and how angry and jealous he was of Marcel, he failed to see it.

Now this posed a problem.

"I need to know if you are working for Marcel." He finally voiced what had been on his mind.

"Not exactly." She said walking to the window then turning back to face him. She looked at her phone as if waiting for a message. She walked to the chair he was occupying before and sat down. She crossed her legs. "God, I'm hungry." She announced running her hands through her stylish bob.

He frowned. He knew part of the side effects of her new powers was the accelerated need for nourishment. An Augustine vampire could only go a few hours after feeding before being hungry again.

"It's ok. I've arranged for food." She said feeling vulnerable at the way he looked at her but trying not to show it. She looked away but was fully aware of him walking towards her.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her softly as he kneeled in front of her.

"Last night." She said leaned forward as his hand touched the side of her face tenderly.

"You're not supposed to go without feeding for that long. Didn't they explain that to you?" He asked concerned. How much did she know about her new nature?

"Yes, Dr. Maxield, the mad scientist, told me all about it before he pumped bag after bag of blood he had into my system. I can control myself." She rolling her eyes and forcing her hands at her side to prove her point. "I'm as strong as you now, you know?" She said cockily.

The statement made his pants tighten to a bursting point. He swallowed to control himself. "You need to eat."

"Food will be here soon." She said waving her hand away.

He stood up reached for her hand and grabbed it. She looked at him in confusion but he pulled her up then closer. Then he invoked the same words, he said that night in her bedroom, in what seemed like another life span. "Have at it."

She didn't ask why, she knew.

She didn't bother to question it; there was no point.

Somehow she knew this night would end this way. Maybe that's why she didn't eat before. She knew she would taste his blood, have it in her. But now she didn't think, just took what he had to offer.

The minute her fangs closed around his carotid, she whimpered in the back of her throat and he felt his body shake a bit. His hands reacted of their own accord and steadied him by closing tightly around her ass. He bit back a moan of his own at the feeling of the sucking motion while she was pressed so tightly against him.

She continued to feed as his hands continued exploring her back. He had reached the edge of her skirt when a ring of her doorbell had her retracting her fangs and moving back.

"I'll be right there." She whispered without turning from him.

She looked at him as a savage beast. Her eyes were blood red and so full of emotion. He had only seen it twice and both times, it made his blood speed through his veins. She was beautiful this way, with blood dripping down the side of her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick the corners and he would have burst right then and there. Then she spoke.

"Thank you." She paused. "Come with me, I think it's time you got your answers." She said sounding soft but there was something Klaus couldn't pinpoint in her attitude.

Conviction, maybe. But conviction about what?

As they reached the living room, he stood by the fireplace and she went to open the door. He tensed watching Marcel walk in followed by a couple of other vampires.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said to her apologetically. Then he, smiled at Klaus as if it was no big deal seeing him.

"It's fine, Marcel." She smiled at him politely. It was different than her flirtatious smiles during dinner or at the bar after.

He kissed her hand with reverence.

"How did everything go?" She inquired.

"Very well. The witches are willing to talk. They don't want to toy with the power of a resurrected Bennett witch."

She smiled proudly. "Leverage on every enemy." Her eyes landed on Klaus, who was watching everything with an impassive expression but she knew better than to think it was boredom. The way his eyes shone told her he was surprised and confused.

She addressed him. "You asked if I worked for Marcel. I said not exactly but what I really meant to say is he works for me."

Klaus was stunned.

"I'm the new queen of this city, Klaus." She proclaimed. "I believe this is where, we begin to negotiate."


	4. Secrets We Keep

Hello everyone. I've been working on this sequel to – With Thanks Given for a bit. I'm nursing it a little too much so I'm just going to release it. I hope you like it.

* * *

Caroline Forbes had changed. That was the understatement of the millennium. She was light years from the girl from Mystic Falls High School. When she looked in the mirror she still saw a resemblance but she was so far removed that at times it seemed like that was someone else's life and memories. She had gone from insecure small town beauty queen, to vampire moral compass, to the Augustine vampire and reigning over the great city of New Orleans.

As she looked at her reflection, she knew one thing had not changed; there was still plenty humanity in her. That was a comforting thought.

She shrugged. Because.

She didn't murder children.

It was not the type of queen she was but she also couldn't stop the council from doing what it deemed appropriate. She could veto them but she had formed the council in order to give the supernatural citizens input and voice. She wasn't about to break her own rules. She had done enough when she declared a moratorium in any action against the child. The witches, werewolves, and some vampires had been angry. The child was a danger to all but she still halted any talk or effort of killing her.

She turned to the window to watch the sun come up. She had used many excuses, the biggest one that a society that had no qualms about killing a child, would find an excuse for any atrocity it could come up with. She placated most of them with that. At 18, the moratorium would go down, the child could defend herself, and the fight would be fair.

Only one witch had called her out on her bullshit, Bonnie Bennett. She was the only one Caroline would take it from.

* * *

**_16 years ago_**

They had been alone after the council meeting. Bonnie had been silent through most of it. She would never speak out against anything Caroline said and vice versa. They were family, soul sisters, best friends. But in the privacy of Caroline's home, with a spell that guaranteed it, Bonnie confronted her best friend.

"You don't expect me to believe that bullshit you spewed today, right?" Bonnie said sitting on the posh office chair.

Caroline sighed as she poured them drinks. She knew she couldn't escape this argument and though she expected it, she wasn't confident in her ability to handle it.

"Bonnie, you know I was right about murdering children. I didn't make that up." She said as she approached her best friend and handed her a drink.

"Yes, I know. However, I need to make sure you don't think you can lie to me like you can lie to them." Bonnie said before taking a sip. Caroline's eyes rolled and the witch raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe the way you try to lie to yourself, Care." Bonnie expounded.

"I don't want to talk about this now." Caroline stated vexed by the topic.

"Too bad. We're going to." Bonnie replied firmly.

"You're so fucking annoying, Bonnie." Caroline yelled.

"You're so fucking deluded, Care." Bonnie yelled back.

Just like that they had turned back the clock and turned back time to freshman year in high school. The witch breathed deeply and turned to look at the vampire. "This is not about the child. It's about him. You know it. I know it. He knows it." She stated calmly.

"It's not about Klaus. I don't murder children." Caroline replied exasperated.

"Then why have you not run the whole family out of town? They could leave with the child." She watched as the blonde looked away but she showed her no mercy. "Why, Caroline, would you have me put a spell on this whole place and yet, he can stroll in and out like it's his house? You say nothing every time; because you expect him, want to see him."

Caroline's hands fisted and she struggled to remain calm. In truth, Bonnie was the only person in the world that could speak to her like this. She didn't allow it from anyone else. She didn't move when she heard the other woman get up from her chair and come to sit beside her. She still didn't move when Bonnie threw her arms around her.

"I'm not sure what he is to me and what I am to him scares the shit out of me." She said softly.

"Yes, you do know what he is to you…" Her friend said. "But you don't have to come to grips with it today."

Caroline nodded still not looking at her.

"Just admit it Dark Augustinian Vampire Queen. You want his hybrid di…"

"Bonnie!" She jumped out of the couch mortified.

The witch just laughed.

* * *

**_Back to present_**

Watching as the sun illuminates the buildings with a reddish hue, she formulated yet another plan. She had about 4 hours before the weekly meeting.

"You're up early. A huge blow to my ego." The man whispered from her bed.

She turned to him with a smile. "Actually, I never went to sleep."

"Ouch!" He exclaimed bringing his hand to his heart in mock offense.

She walked to the bed and sat on the side facing him. "Too much to think about." She said as she ran her hand up over his, up his arm, to his bulging bicep and settled there with a squeeze. He really was beautiful. His brown sugar skin was gorgeous, his body sinful, and his lips were inviting.

He watched her eyes rove over him and let his lips curve into his signature bright as the sun smile. "I love my job" He whispered in such a way that made her laugh.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

He ran his hand through her curls. "You're going to get me killed, Caroline." He said with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't dare." She said not bothering to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're my lieutenant, Marcel. He wouldn't risk my ire."

"Yes, he would. Then he would fuck it out of you." He said with a playful smile.

"What the fuck. How dare you!" She said on impulse shooting her hand to choke him as she felt her monster face emerge. She began to squeeze but his next words doused the anger as quickly as it started. She removed her hands.

"Come on Caroline. I've been your employee, friend and _amant_ for 16 years. I think I'm allowed to speak truthfully here." He said pointing at the bed. He spoke firmly but not raising his voice at her. He would never disrespect her. "No one enjoys our dalliance more than me but I think we can both admit that I'm the one that douses the flames he stokes up. He ignites the gunpowder and I deal with its explosion. Not that I'm complaining but I don't even think your mind is in it. This is a game you both play and unfortunately I've been chosen to be the casualty."

"I'm done with this conversation." She said resolutely.

"Ok." He said knowing when to stop pushing. "As my queen wishes."

She was on him before he could finish the sentence. Her hands around his neck as she straddled his lap. She ground her hips against him.

"That's what I like. Tend to my wishes." She said heady voice.

"I will. Because just talking about him, gets you all hot and bothered." And before she could reply, he lifted her and impaled her on his ready member.

* * *

The young woman smiled hearing the approaching presence then it banished just as quickly.

"Ugh. It was about time. I was about to leave." She said with her arms crossed.

The other woman smiled. "Sorry. It's not like I'm doing something big like ruling over a city of supernatural beings." This little girl thought she could give her attitude. Caroline had invented attitude.

"Whatever." The young girl shrugged

"Why are you out here today and not on the top floor of the museum?" Caroline asked her.

"I didn't feel like going there. Did you go there first?" The girl asked.

"No, I know everything that happens in this city. So I knew where to come." She said pinning her with a look.

"Ugh. Are you going to snitch on me? What kind of friend are you? God!" The girl screamed.

Caroline sighed. She wasn't shocked by the outburst. She was used to them since the first time the girl hit puberty. Frankly, it was mild compared to the ones, she herself threw at her age.

"Davina, no, I'm not going to snitch on you. Why are you not at the place your father set aside for you to paint?" Caroline asked.

"Stop calling him that. He's not really my father, you know? Just because I was cloned after him by some dumb spell, it doesn't make him my father." Davina huffed petulantly.

Here we go, Caroline thought. Ever since finding out that Klaus is not biologically her father, the girl used the fact every time they had a fight or he did something she didn't like. For not being his biological child, she was way too much like him. It was something Caroline secretly …found endearing.

Their first meeting had been by chance. Davina had run away and had almost gotten herself captured by werewolves. Caroline had come upon her and had taken her to safety. The girl had found a way to put herself in Caroline's way and these meetings had become routine. Neither of her parents knew about it. Caroline always went to meet her at the top floor of the museum. It was arranged in secret.

"Just because you are mad at him, doesn't mean you need to pull the 'he's not my dad card'. He loves you and has been there for you. Biology means nothing." Caroline said standing in front of her. "What did he do to upset you?"

"He sided with the werebitch." Davina said. That was also a routine. Davina's relationship with her mother was unstable at best. Her language when referring to Hayley was also something Caroline was used to.

She didn't give her the reaction. Caroline knew that's what she was looking for. She tried going another route. "My mom and I used to have the nastiest fights when I was younger. I used to think she was a witch that was out to get me. That is when she wasn't ignoring me or leaving me to raise myself while she worked worked worked."

"Is that how you became a control freak?" the young woman asked.

"Hey! No, dumping on me today." She chided. "What did they agree on?" She asked curiously. Klaus and Hayley never agreed on anything.

Caroline had been surprised the she wolf was still alive after it was revealed the child wasn't really Klaus' but a spell the Deveraux sisters had come up with to force Klaus' hand. He had killed Sophie in cold blood and left her body in St Charles after torturing her for days. Davina's father was a male witch that had participated in the whole scheme and whom the sisters had killed to prevent from talking.

Much to Caroline's chagrin, Hayley had been an innocent victim in the whole plan. It didn't prevent Caroline from making her life miserable as much as she could. She would bring Katherine into town to disrupt Hayley's relationship with Elijah. She used everything she could to make the woman miserable except she couldn't use the one thing that would probably piss off Hayley the most, the friendship between herself and Davina.

"She wants me to leave next year. She keeps nagging him that you'll lift the barrier thing you have so no one can hurt me." She said looking at Caroline. Her eyes inquiring, wanting to know if her friend would do that.

Caroline smiled. "I have to lift the moratorium in two years. That's true." She said and held her hand up to prevent the girl from interrupting. "But you know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Because I'm his daughter." The girl said resigned.

"Because we're friends." She said touching Davina's shoulder. The girl smiled so genuinely, it moved something in Caroline's heart.

"Thank you. And don't worry; I'll keep your secret. No one needs to know that the Dark Queen is actually really cool." She said dreamily. She loved spending time with Caroline. Unlike her mother or her aunt Bekah, Caroline actually listened. Plus, she dressed nice and sexy, everyone feared and respected her and she talked to her about interesting things. She had gotten Davina her first Grimoire. She had also helped her pick her first grown up party dress which she wore to the ball where the queen herself was in attendance.

"I'm not going to lecture but you have to stop calling your mom a bitch. She may be uncool and tacky but she's still your mom." Caroline started. "Also, and just think about it, traveling would not be such a bad thing. Get out and see the world, culture and spend your dad's money on shoes and clothes, kiss some boys, try different foods."

_That way you won't dress like your mom or be like her ignorant pouty ass._ She wanted to add but didn't. She already felt petty. There was no need to verbalize it.

"Boys?" Davina said with big eyes.

"That's the only thing you heard?" Caroline shook her head. "Btw, what happened to John?"

"Dad scared him away." And just like that Klaus was dad again. She wanted to laugh at the way the young girl rolled her eyes.

"One day a boy will come that is not scared of your ogre daddy." Caroline said dramatically making Davina laugh.

"Yeah right." The young witch said. "Are you banging Marcel?" She said suddenly, taking Caroline aback.

"Um. Davina…" Caroline started. She was trying to think what to say. As much as Caroline had changed, she couldn't discuss her sexual life with a young girl, but she wasn't her mother and wouldn't think of lying to her. "Marcel and I are friends and sometimes…"

"With benefits." Davina concluded. "It's ok. I know that stuff happens. But, you and Klaus? Never mind, I know what you're going to say. It's complicated."

Caroline noticed how she used Klaus now. She was trying to distance herself from him so Caroline could discuss it. The girl was smart. She had yet to respond when the girl spoke yet again.

"He knows. Aunt Bekah told him you were with Marcel last night. She called you a whore who shares her lover with her best friend." Davina said looking away.

Caroline breathed. "Davina, you don't need to feel bad for not defending me. No one is supposed to know about our friendship."

The girl brightened. "I did defend you, in secret."

Caroline frowned.

"Hayley and aunt Bekah had someone do a locator spell for Sheriff Forbes. They had someone retrieve something from your old house and used it. I rerouted the spell."

"What!" Caroline urged herself to breathe. Her mother was off limits. Then a thought occurred to her "Where did you send them?"

"To Tyler Lockwood's new pack." She smiled.

Caroline returned the smile.

* * *

"She's not at the museum. She's snuck out again." Hailey said with her arms crossed in front of her.

Klaus pretended not to hear her.

"Are you listening to me? Davina is gone again." Hayley said more forcefully.

He said nothing.

"Klaus!" She yelled but again, no response from him.

She stomped her foot. "I'm not leaving till you acknowledge me."

"Lijah, you need to come get your girlfriend before I begin to spill her blood. By the way, this is not a drill." Klaus said softly but with glee in his voice.

Elijah appeared at the door immediately and put himself between them.

"This is why she is the way she is. You let her do whatever she wants." Hayley shrieked from behind him.

"Is it my fault your own daughter won't listen to you? And really, who could blame her? That annoying shrill of a voice gets me every time and I barely have to listen to it. Can you please remove yourself from my presence?" He said waiving his hand dismissively.

She walked away in a huff of frustration knowing the conversation was over.

"Niklaus, you must be stricter with Davina. You are the only one she listens to. I think you…" But Klaus cut him off.

"I'm in no mood to listen to you either brother. Especially, I'm in no mood for one of your depressing lectures. Please go." Then he went back to reading.

As Elijah walked away, Klaus went back to pretending to read. When his brother was out of sight, he smiled. He wasn't worried. Though Davina wasn't where she was supposed to be, the day of the week indicated she was safe.

They were clever. He had to give them that. They were able to fool almost everywhere but the Original Hybrid's sense of smell was more sophisticated than the average wolf's or hybrid's. Whenever Davina came back on this particular day of the week, a certain delicious scent was mixed with hers. He smiled at the shock of smelling it for the first time and how every time the girl's mood would improve after these outings. She would leave the house hating all of them and would come back smiling and calling him dad at least for a few hours. She would convince everyone it was painting that put her in such a good mood. So, naturally, the other members of the household encouraged it.

It surprised Klaus that he had come to care for the girl. He had been livid at finding out the child Hayley was expecting wasn't his. He had been fooled. He had made up his mind to kill them both. But Davina's impromptu birth and the foretelling of her powers had changed everything. He saw it as an opportunity. He could mold her and she could become his go to witch, one he could have at his beck and call.

Along the way, he changed. The girl was very smart and similar to him. The spell had guaranteed she was like him in her abilities but her personality was something she learned. At times though frustrated, he would be gleeful at the way she mirror his reactions and impulses. She was vicious with her words. She didn't hesitate to cut up her mother and pretty much had a love/hate relationship with Rebekah and Elijah, mostly hate really. He suspected it was due to their relationship with Hayley. It rubbed Davina the wrong way. Since her birth, everyone had gone into protect Davina mode so hardcore they stifled the girl.

He couldn't help the way she had lodged herself into his heart. He had raised her, after all, much like he had done with Marcel. Klaus had tried to give her as much freedom as possible, the thing she craved the most. But there were times when he was forced to work with the others. This was becoming a thorn on his side especially during her teenage years. Klaus couldn't wait for her to move past this stage.

The door opening and the yelling brought him out of his musings. He heard Davina's footsteps as she approached his office and the three sets that followed her.

She barged in the room.

"Can you get these people off my back?" She demanded the minute she walked in. Her look was hostile and she crossed her arms in front of her. How was she the same girl that used to follow him around and whom he thought how to make magic on canvas? Could this really the innocent girl that used to innocently climb on the bed of a monster and snuggled against him?

He stared at her blankly.

Hayley walked in. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Davina rolled her eyes and dropped herself next to Klaus on the couch. She crossed her legs and leaned back. Klaus continued to keep his face impassive in the interest of not giving the child a reaction she could use later. The truth is he wondered if he was in Davina's shoes, he would be content with just rolling his eyes and mentally checking out. He would probably use those witch powers and drop Hayley on the floor. Her mother was positively the most annoying creature he had ever laid eyes upon and that was saying much having dealt with Elena Gilbert for two years.

However, he wasn't blind to the fact that Davina was a brat when she wanted to be. That was, of course, his fault. No matter what Elijah had tried to teach her, she had always modeled everything after Klaus.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Answer me. Where were you?" Hayley said forcefully.

The girl scoffed. "I went for a walk. I felt like I needed a change. Not that it's any of your business." She said haughtily making Klaus wonder if she could get an eye ailment from rolling her eyes so much and so deeply. It was the one trait she got from her mother other than her dark looks. Klaus was at times tempted to point it out to make her stop doing it.

"It's none of my business? Listen you little …" Elijah cut her off knowing an insult from Hayley would set off Niklaus.

"Davina, we've been through this for 16 years. You cannot go around this city alone. It's dangerous." He explained calmly. "Your mother is worried about you. She's been frantic since finding out you were not painting."

"I'm sure you took care of her nerves like you always do, uncle. How many times did it take?" She said with a nasty smile. Elijah's face went stony. "Oh, don't be mad. Just try not to be so loud next time." She mock whispered the last part.

Anger flashed through the usually composed original and he looked at his brother. Klaus sighed and looked at the girl with a serious face.

"Fine! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that." She grumbled.

"And...?" Hayley probed.

"And what" her daughter asked as if perplexed.

"You have nothing else to say?" Rebekah asks incredulously from the door. She had been silent until now.

"Not really." Davina said simply.

Klaus stood up. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go have a little chat."

The girl walked out of the room without sparing the others a glance.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hayley whined.

Klaus was at the door when he turned to address Hayley. "You do seem agitated. Lijah, you should definitely get started soothing those nerves." Klaus said. "Bekah, dear, you should probably go. No one likes a third wheel." He shook his head sardonically before he left the room.

* * *

"I hate it when you take their side!" She exploded the minute they were alone in the solarium. It was the room where they had true privacy and the others were banned from coming in by a spell.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. You shouldn't talk to your mother like that. Take control of yourself." He said calmly.

"Why not? You hate her as much as I do." She retorted.

"I don't hate her, just don't like her. Neither do you." he replied then asked her "Why do you think you hate her?"

"Cause she's the most annoying person ever. All she does is preach about my safety and jumping on uncle Lijah's D…" She looked down realizing what she almost said "Sorry."

He watched her as she looked at the ground and began to lecture her as he gathered his painting materials. "You need to work on your impulses and manners. It's something you need to be good at. Remember our deal and also remember that I cannot abide bad manners."

The deal they had is that he would turn her. He would let her experience and on her 25th birthday, if she still wanted it, it would happen.

She looked at his stern face. She hated when he was in this mode but still preferred him to the other three. She decided she was done with the topic so she walked to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll do better." She kissed his cheek.

"Ok" He said and almost smiled as he waited for the bomb to drop.

"There's a party after the presentation for Cirque du Mond this week." She said almost too casually.

"Is there now?" He said without looking at her.

"Yeah." She replied, just kept running her fingers and fidgeting with her clothes.

He said nothing. He could almost hear her brain clicking around but she stayed mum for about 5 minutes.

"It's really stupid. It's going to be some sort of costume party." She commented out loud obviously for his benefit.

"hmm" he grunted.

Silence reigned again.

"Caroline will be there." she blurted out.

"Caroline, is it now?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes widened at her mistake then quickly recovered. "I feel like I know her since you sketch her so much." Klaus was stunned for a second. She realized her second mistake. "I found the sketches on your drawers."

"Why are you going through my things?" He asked firmly.

She ignored the question. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" He asked confused.

"The party? Hello!" She said with her hand on her waist. It was a learned gesture down to the language. Caroline. That alone guaranteed he would take her. "I really want to go." She said this time.

"You don't say." He smiled.

* * *

He watched her walk in the room willing his body to stay still. He had just shown up to her house not bothering to call to announce himself. The visit caught her unaware. He instructed her servant to wake her when told she was asleep. Now here she was in her sleep clothes and her hair in curls as he loved to see it and she almost never wore it anymore.

"You requested an audience?" She said as she took a tumbler of blood from her maid.

"Audience?" he chuckled "You're becoming as pretentious as you say I am, love." He added taking the other tumbler the maid offered.

She went to sit on the chair. Her indigo silk robe was tied to the front but when she sat, it left her legs exposed. He didn't pretend not to notice. His eyes openly followed the parting of the gown. She followed the movement of his eyes and smiled, enjoying the game.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" she asked.

He returned the smile. "I think it's time you stopped playing with Marcel's life. " His smile grew at the same rate hers vanished.

"How exactly am I playing with my lieutenant's life?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. After a small taste and a barely visible wince, she placed the tumbler down by the side table. A vampire was normally thirsty after waking.

He watched the movement and immediately stood up. He walked to her and took a seat next to her, his arm going into the back of the chair.

"You don't have to do this." She said tensely but she was already leaning into him. She took her time to inhale his smell, letting it overwhelm every fiber of her body.

Her left hand was behind him and it snuck under his Henley as her mouth opened and her wet lips touched his skin, he shuddered; her hand flexed on his back. She digs her nails while sinking her fangs. He makes a long hissing noise and she whimpers as the taste of him fills her mouth. He leans his head back and buried his hand in her hair.

"Caroline" He breathed out as if in surrender.

Fangs still hooked on his vein she maneuvered her lower body to straddle him. His blood, his scent, him, all was ultimate turn-ons for her but there was something about the way he said her name. It drove her insane. She ground herself against him, feeling him, letting him feel her.

His hand shot to her lower back and press her down. She lifted her head and brought her head to face him. His blood dripped from her fangs creating a trail from his neck to his cheek. Her face hovered over his and drops traveled down her chin and fell at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes were red and the need he saw there mirrored his own.

He held her face tightly. "This thing with Marcel ends now."

"And if it doesn't?" She challenged, refusing to acquiesce just because he wanted it.

"He'll die. Slowly." He pressed an open mouth kiss on her lips.

"I would hate you." She said calmly, staring at his blood stained plump lips.

He let go of her face put both his arms around her and bucked his hips making her groan. "I'll find ways to earn your forgiveness."

It echoed Marcel's words. She knew he would make good on his words. She had known this moment would come soon but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Just like how she orchestrated these moments. They had a pattern. Once a week he would come to her when he could no longer stay away. She would hold her hunger as much as she could.

Because she knew.

She knew how much he cared and sometimes a woman needed to feel that. It wasn't only the taste of him and his blood. She needed to feel him care for her, to show her the extent of his devotion.

"Ok. It's over." She said. "I hope you realize the same goes for you. If I can't have my side piece, you can't have yours. So bye bye homely bartender."

"As the queen wishes." He whispered before he crushed his lips to her. Her hips resumed their grinding and he moaned.

"I'm serious. You know I'll make good on my word. I may not crave her blood but I'll drink it just the same." She watched his eyes darken and shift.

She smiled as he ripped her underwear.

How fucked up was she? She drowned in his need for her to avoid face hers for him.

* * *

"I found them." Elijah told them.

"The Augustians?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. I'll be leaving in the morning to meet them." Elijah "Tomorrow we'll know."

"We'll finally know how to kill that bitch." Rebekah said spitefully.

Hayley nodded.


	5. And Then, There Was You

This is the last part to this three part one shots. The first one was With Thanks given, the second was Secrets We Keep, and now this is the third part And then, There was you.

This part was inspired by Sia's, Breathe me and Sade's, The Moon and the sky.

I will warn you that I had an attack of the feels and got all emotional by Sade who can do it to you when you let her. I hope you enjoy and are not freaked out.

Please let me know what you think.

Jay

* * *

_I was the one  
I who could  
Pull in all the stars above  
Lay them on your feet  
And I gave you my love_

He looked out the window to the sky, losing himself in the blue. Normally, he felt good seeing its vastness; it helped him think. Today it left him feeling bereft. For the past few hours he had been fighting the cold feeling on his body. It's ridiculous, he thought. In one night he had gotten used to being covered in her. She had draped herself over him, her long legs over his, her mouth near his neck.

She had drunk herself into a blood stupor in between orgasms. He felt his skin heat as he remembered her breathy confession whisper on the brink "I've never been this thirsty. I've never drank this much." Then she had ravaged his shoulder.

This was the Caroline he had not expected. They were beasts. He knew what lied within her but he had not expected the animal in her to be that savage. He knew she would be passionate but the woman he spent the night with was lustful, wanton, and insatiable. She had taken control and he was in awe of her power. She was magnificent above him.

He had wanted to dominate and possess her. He pinned her down and her eyes changed. They became soft endless pools. She reached for his face and kept it still while he pumped into her. She stared into his eyes, watched him climax, and held him after, her legs wrapped around him, still inside her. Her arms embraced him tightly, his face at her neck hers folded over.

Neither said a word, just remained still, afraid of losing what they just gained. So they breathed in each other, for each other. Until either of the hungers, blood or sex struck again, making their hearts beat faster and the need took over. The last time, he tried to roll over, hold her against his chest but she refused to let go. She clamped herself tighter around him.

He couldn't move after that. In that moment, he felt full. For the first time in his life, Niklaus Mikaelson felt terrified. He hadn't been able to sleep after because every fear he had of her, about her, became true. No one ever held him like they couldn't let him go before. It was the first time and he worried about everything, what the morning would bring, her possessiveness not being there. Deep down he had known what this would feel like just not what it would do to him.

He felt like he couldn't breathe and a bit sick with fear but he stayed there. When she was finally relaxed into deep sleep, he had rolled over with her until he was on his back. He had alternated between rubbing her back, hugging her tight, and kissing her hair. He knew shame would come at his teenage behavior but she lifted her sleepy face to his for a kiss and he decided to worry about it in the morning.

Now, morning was here and he couldn't seem to make himself worry about it, only that he had left her. He was giving himself this time to think and savor the memory. It would have to last because she wasn't going to be happy with him for a while.

* * *

**_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame _**

She woke up without opening her eyes. Her hand reached but didn't find. Her eyes flew open, she sat up and looked around. He was gone. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at them. She didn't know for how long she just sat there looking at nothing.

It was the only way she could keep her rambling mind from driving her crazy. He was gone. He left her bed. Left her. He didn't say goodbye. Just left.

And now in this moment she didn't feel like a queen. She had a whole city under her thumb. She ruled over the most powerful creatures. Yet, in this moment, she felt like just a woman. Even more, she felt herself transported back the insecure girl she once was. He had triggered her biggest fear not being good enough. He was running from her. No guy stayed with her for long.

Her practical side, wherever it had been all these years, kicked in to say that maybe it was better this way. It's not like this was a relationship or they could even have one. She was starting to find it hard to breathe with his smell on her and all around her. She was starting to panic. She knew the signs.

A knock on the door had her raising her head. Her maid walked in with a glass of blood.

Caroline barely looked up. "No thanks." She whispered.

"I think you'll like this one." The maid said simply but her tone had Caroline raising her eyes to her.

She took the glass and sipped it. Then smiled at the maid who smiled back. "He said bring it to you as soon as you woke." She nodded feeling patheticly happy.

She was about to ask a question when a disheveled Marcel and a barely dressed Bonnie barged in through the door.

"They found the last two Augustinians."

The blood felt like it was beginning to clot on her throat.

* * *

Elijah sat on the chair and pulled out his phone. He looked around as he dialed the number.

He had arrived at the meeting address as accorded. He knocked on the door but no one answered. The door was locked but the smell of blood came through. He ripped the door open and walked in. He followed the scent until he reached the basement.

He found them there.

"Someone's already been here. Both are dead." He said emotionless.

* * *

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

The moment Bonnie and Marcel walked through the door she almost pounced on them.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"They were dead by the time Elijah arrived. The spine and throat had been yanked in each." Marcel paused before continuing. "We searched the house but someone had already done the same. We torched it just in case."

She stood up and went to stand by the fireplace. Bonnie tilted her head towards the door and Marcel excused himself.

Caroline ran her hands through her curls. Bonnie watched the way she seemed still and yet, everything about the woman she had known all her life was there. She admired the way she was so controlled now though she saw the tell signs.

"Do you think he's on it?" Bonnie finally asked.

The dark queen spun around to look at her. Had it been anyone else that ask her that when she was so raw, so tender, she would have ripped their throat. Her hand didn't tremble against insolence. But this wasn't anyone else. This was her constant with whom she didn't have to pretend.

"I don't know." And for the first time in more than 16 years, her voice cracked and the tears fell.

Bonnie stood up but she didn't have to move. Caroline went to her. She threw her arms around Bonnie and let go.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Klaus finished the outline of his hand on her back. He would have normally started with the faces but he was not able to start on her face. So he concentrated on her body, their bodies, interlaced. He was struck by the symmetry in which they fit against each other. Every curve in her seemed made to accommodate a part of him. He wanted to reach and touch what he had just painted. For a minute feeling like he was back there, in her room. He smelled her, her sleep scent. He felt the tight grasp of her hands on his waist. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"You did it with her."

His head snapped around in frozen shock but ready to attack. His eyes took the yellow tone and his fangs dropped. He was deadly. Davina held her hands up. She was not afraid of him like this. She was used to seeing this side of him. He had shown her since she was a babe. For her it was no different than his human face. Just like his wolf form.

"Why are you here?" He snapped. She took him by surprise and he didn't like it. So deep in his musing he was, he had not been alert.

As usual she ignored his question. "You're with her now." Ambivalence coursing through her. Part of her felt happy at the thought of them together but another part was confused about what this would mean for her.

"I don't know… It's…Did you need anything?" He said turning away from the painting and facing her.

She smiled at him knowing she had made him uncomfortable by seeing the painting and catching him unaware.

"Uncle's back." She announced and her smile turned devilish before she left the room.

He smirked proudly for a second. He knew this game. He followed her out of the room and while walking down the stairs responded.

"Back?" He asked. "Didn't know Lijah was away." They walked into the living room to find the others there.

Rebekah had a sneer on her face as she was wont to. His brother was composed as usual while sitting on the sofa but the tell-tell sign was the drink in his hand. Even more of a sign was the way Hayley's eyes shifted around.

"Went somewhere brother? Why was I not invited?" He asked as if feeling left out. He watched the way Davina's eyes sparkled. The girl truly warmed his heart.

"I had a lead on the Augustinian scientists. When I got there they were both dead." Elijah said.

Klaus nodded pressing his lips together. "And you didn't think I would like to know about that?" He said calmly, his voice velvety smooth.

"You're not one of the cool kids, daddy." Davina said with a laugh. She kissed his cheek and waived.

"Where is she going?" Hayley said through her gritted teeth.

"Off to paint. Don't worry about her, you have bigger problems here. I want to hear you all explain why you kept that from me and who killed the Augustinians."

* * *

Caroline stared at her best friend in fear and confusion.

"We can do a spell to figure it out." Bonnie repeated.

"How does that work?" She asked.

The knock on the door stopped the conversation.

"It's a witch." Bonnie announced.

Caroline's eyes rounded. "Davina."

The maid let the young girl in. She walked in confidently. She held her head high and looked around like she owned the room. He had taught her well, Caroline thought. The girl turned serious eyes to look at her after briefly nodding at Bonnie.

"You didn't come." It was said calmly but the resentment was there just the same.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said. "Having a tough day. I'm a little distracted."

"That's going around." The girl said with a smile. "Maybe you didn't sleep well last night?" She asked a little too innocently.

Caroline felt the blush creep all over her face. She knew Davina well. Her eyes sparkled with knowledge which mortified her because how the hell did she know? Did Klaus say something? No, he wouldn't. Maybe he was acting weird and that's how the girl picked it up?

"He sketches you." The girl said bringing her out of her reverie. "Every time after he sees you. He was at it today but it wasn't your face this time."

Caroline's mouth dropped open.

Bonnie laughed out loud. "I like her."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You would. She's a pain in the ass just like you."

"Seriously?" Davina asked with her arms spread out at her side.

Noting the girl's gesture, Bonnie turned to Caroline and raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. She reminds me a girl that I once knew."

* * *

"Seems like the love of your life has eyes and ears everywhere." Elijah said

"The bitch managed to off the Augustinians before Lijah could reach them." Spat Rebekah.

"Or maybe the three of you are just not the masterminds you think of yourselves as." He smiled as he poured himself a drink.

"You don't seem upset that we've lost the opportunity to get the upper hand on her, Klaus." Hayley pointed out.

"Maybe Nik's secretly happy to get another 18 years to try to get in her panties." Rebekah remarked nastily.

Klaus looked down at the drink as his mind summoned a memory but he covered it with a chuckle as he looked at her sardonically. "Maybe I'm just happy to be able to lord this over the three of you. How my smart older brother, his cunning little girlfriend and my vicious little sister got once again bested by Caroline. Maybe I love the idea that I get to laugh on your faces because you thought you could do this without me." At the end of his tirade he laughed, openly mocking them.

Elijah gritted his teeth, got up and left.

"Come on, don't be like that Lijah. Tell me again how you were knocking on the door." He covered his mouth and laughed.

Hayley gave him a dirty look and followed Elijah. Rebekah didn't bother to look at him before she walked out.

He shrugged and took another sip. The next thing he heard the front door slam open. He heard Rebekah's screeching and Caroline's unmistakable voice rising telling her to shut up and asking where Klaus was.

He flashed to the living room.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

* * *

**_Two hours earlier_**

It had started simple. Bonnie brought up Klaus' name. Caroline had looked away. Davina had watched the exchange then said.

"He's not part of it, you know?" She told Caroline.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked her.

The two witches had gotten into an argument. Davina explained that Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah had acted on their own accord. Bonnie had asked how she could be so sure. Davina had revealed she was the one that sent the dream to Bonnie with the tip about the Augustinians.

Caroline had been shocked.

After much argument they decided to do the spell. It was a projection of the scene for Caroline. Bonnie was impressed by Davina's power as she asked to see who had killed the Augustinians. Their powers combined allowed them to project the scene in front of them like a movie while Caroline was placed in a trance. She would experience it as if she was in the room.

* * *

_Sam Becker Whitmore strolled in the room with his packed bag. His partner Lewis Atherton Donovan checked over a map. Elijah would be there in an hour and they would tell the Original the secret and buy themselves immunity. He had insisted on coming here and they agreed. They would not have wanted to be anywhere in the radar of the Augustine Queen._

_But as Sam turned to look at the corner of the room, he realized there was someone else they should have worried about. Never had regret come as quickly as now. When they allowed themselves to be dragged into this, they didn't realize they would be putting exposing themselves to the one creature they had hoped never to cross paths with again. They had only seen the creature in action once, many years ago. That had been enough for them to know it was the last time they wanted to see it._

_Yet there he was, standing not even 5 feet away. He was being watched by the coldest set of sea blue eyes. He never saw the creature move but the next thing Lewis was lying dead at his feet. He had yanked the spine right out._

_Before Sam could blink he was on him. He decided to plead for his life. _

_"I'll tell you how to kill her." He offered._

_"Ok." The creature said. "Whisper it in my ear."_

_Sam did. Then the creature whispered in his ear._

_"Really? It was nice seeing you for the last time, Samuel. But you see, I don't want her dead. On the contrary, I'm ensuring no one can take her out."_

_And with that, Klaus reached through his neck and ripped out his throat._

_He slipped quietly out the backdoor as Elijah knocked on the front one._

* * *

Caroline's eyes flew open. She didn't hear what Klaus had whispered back to Samuel.

All three women stayed there in silence. Bonnie frowned, Davina smiled. Caroline was red with anger.

"He knows." She said.

She repeated it three times, before she stood up and flashed away in an angry huff.

"That's going to be an ugly fight." Bonnie said.

Davina nodded. "And she doesn't even know the rest."

* * *

_You'll always know the reason why  
The song you heard  
Will stay on your mind_

He took her upstairs. He watched her breathe and try to control herself. He opened his mouth only to find himself pressed against the wall as she flashed while pushing him.

"What game are you playing?" she asked firmly.

He raised a brow. Though surprised, he found that he liked the position he found himself in, with her body so closed to his.

"I know what you did this morning." She began.

He smiled slowly and moved forward to press himself closer to her. "Well, love, I would certainly be crushed if you didn't remember." His eye sparkled and she could almost see the memories replaying in his head.

She swallowed. Then let her anger take over and pushed him back into the wall hard. She jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I meant what you did after." She watched something change in his face and the ready comeback he was about to spit at her. "You killed the Augustinians."

He froze.

"Cat got your tongue? I would say you were working with your family but I know for a fact that you sabotaged them." She pauses and her eyes turn shaper on him. "So tell me, why did you do it?" She asked.

He took a breath before answered. He couldn't figure out how she knew. Did she have someone tailing him?

"I don't know what you think you know, Caroline…" He started but she cut him off.

"I know that you got a phone call. I know that you went to them. You stood in the corner of the room, they didn't notice you. Once they did, you stepped forward and killed them but not before they had the chance to tell you their little secret." She smirked triumphantly at the way his mouth rounded and his eyes almost came out of their sockets for a fraction of a second.

She also watched the way he composed himself, the way the smugness came back to him. She had always secretly admired and envied that. The way he could go back to himself so quickly, how he could go from taken by surprised to Klaus in the same breath.

"Since you seem to know so much, why don't you enlighten me with your theories about my reasons?" He asked and the smile was back in his voice.

"Maybe you want to stick it to your siblings and all of us. You want to have the control of everything and finally take the city back." She rolled her eyes at the end and moved away from him.

"I am quite capable of 'sticking it' to my siblings without having to kill those idiot scientists." He said while walking to the other side of the room. She seemed intent on this fight and it was better to put some distance.

"Maybe you want the honors of killing me yourself now that as you said once your sexual curiosity is satisfied?" She asked softly letting her vulnerability surface. He could see in her eyes how hurt she was by the thought. It was unlike her.

"So tell me then, all knowledgeable Queen Caroline, why have I not killed you yet?" He looks at her intently.

"Because you're an asshole. You probably have a plan to drag it all out and take care of everything at once. You probably want to make one big dramatic scene where you take out all those who oppose you at the same time."

He nodded as if considering what she said. "I could see me doing that. It has style and flare but I had my reasons to do what I did?

"What reasons?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have done that to prevent you from being killed?" He said hating himself for folding and revealing himself so quickly. She said nothing; he continued. "The only way to protect you is to know what can kill you."

He reached to touch the end of her curls. She wanted to lean into his touch but forced herself to remain objective.

"I don't doubt you care for me, Klaus. But I know you want the power. You want to be king." She said softly looking in his eyes.

"Yes, that's true. However, there's something I want more. He said as he stepped closer and her whole system went haywire. "Do you know what that is, Caroline?"

She knew what he would say next; she felt it in her bones but still she couldn't stop herself from being so scared yet drawn. She didn't want to give his words a chance to hit the air but she asked the question anyway.

"Two of the things you have said are extremely wrong. The only way to kill you is for all the living Originals to do it together. They need the Original Hybrid for that. He would see the world dead before he sees you harmed."

She felt like her chest was going to explode as he continued.

"Also, you're dead wrong. My sexual curiosity about you is nowhere near satisfied." Not satisfied his hand dug into the hair and latched on to the roots pulling her face to him. "I think I'm more curious than ever." He added before he crushed his lips to hers.

She let herself melt into him. She was tired of running from him, from herself. She grasped onto his shoulders pulling him tighter to her. The kiss was soft but loaded with the need he felt. She felt her body constrict and her insides felt like a container for every jumbled emotion to jump around and bounce against the other. Unable to take the burst of emotion, she pulled back and she grabbed his face, examining it for a while.

He stood still as she just looked at his face and his eyes. His body wanted to hold his breath but his mind refused. It wasn't the moment to be afraid.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she threw her arms around him and touched her lips to his softly. He found his voice.

"Did you work it out?"

She laughed softly. "It's always been worked out. I just had to wrap my mind around it."

He looked confused.

"Neither of us had a chance or say in it. When Katherine killed me for you, she cast the dye and when you made the decision to come and save me, you sealed our fate." She smiled brighter as she touched his cheek.

"I've always been able to control everything in my life, even what I'm not supposed to, my thirst for blood, how deep I am in each relationship, myself. The way I feel about you is the only thing I can't control. There was everything and everyone; and then, there was you, Klaus."

He smiled so big, so goofy, and so beautiful, her breath caught in her throat. She had tried to downplay how beautiful he is to her so many times; moments like these caught her by surprise.

She opened her mouth to ask where they go from here but so enraptured she was in him, that's not what came out of her mouth.

"I love you."

A tear rolled down her face.

* * *

**_It ain't gonna let you go, no  
'cos you were the moon  
And I the endless sky_**

_Christmas_

She watched the huge tree with a smile. It was perfect with its golden white lights, the mesh ribbon puffing out of selected spots, the acorns and the brown and gold Poinsettia leaves. She had chosen not to put ornaments this year preferring the natural look of it.

In her hand, she held his gift. She had not been expecting it. She had woken up to him sitting all dressed beside her bed. He had handed her the box, whispered in her ear and kissed her. With that he had been gone.

_That night at the Christmas ball, Davina had asked her for some time alone. They had gone to a separate room where the girl had performed a privacy spell. That night the young witch had revealed to her how over the years Klaus had been sabotaging all attempts by his family to overthrow the queen. He had even foiled the plans he had come up with. He had killed anyone he had knowledge was planning anything against her._

_One night Davina had heard him confess to his friend Stefan, who visited him in secret through the years, how he enjoyed the woman she had become. He said he had never seen a more magnificent queen. She was greater than Catherine the so called great. The woman had nothing on the Dark Queen of New Orleans. Caroline was fare but ruthless. Powerful and yet benevolent. _

_Stefan had agreed. They had agreed to conceal their friendship for the benefit of the woman they both loved and were in awe of. He had been the one to call Klaus after finding out about the scientists after years of searching for them._

_Caroline had been dumbfounded by the information. She knew he loved her but she never expected this. The man who supposedly couldn't love, loved her; loved her enough to squelch his dream to support her, in silence. They were having a secret relationship since that day in his painting room. They couldn't upset the delicate supernatural balance of the city._

_She had thanked Davina and retired to her bedroom._

_She opened the velvet box again. He had given her the White Oak Stake. On the tip of it, there was a ring with the biggest diamond she had seen in her life._

_"My life is yours. You hold it in your hands, always." He had said._

_Now she walked to the balcony and watched the people below. The room was full of the hierarchy of supernatural beings. Powerful vampires, witches, and werewolves communed together. She saw Marcel playing jealousy games with Rebekah and shook her head. Then a smile played on her lips as she watched Bonnie and Stefan. There was an electric energy there. They were becoming closer since Stefan's arrival for good. Caroline watched the way they seem to be lost in each other's eyes as they danced. _

_Davina flirted with a couple of handsome boys to the annoyance of her mother and uncle who watched from nearby._

_The music stopped as she began to descend into the majestic ballroom. The chandeliers bathed the room in a golden hue as the dark queen, dressed in a sparkling white mermaid fit with a long train gown, scanned the crowd. The angelic smile adorned her face when she found who she was looking for. She continued walking until she was in front of him. She reached up and put her hands behind his head. The room gasped in unison as she brought the Original Hybrid's head down and wrapped her lips around his._

_**Ain't gonna let you go**_

_**no no no**_

_**Because you are the moon **_

_**and I the endless sky**_


End file.
